


Chocolate Kisses

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Community: fic_promptly, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not so much Dee sharing the last chocolate with Ryo that bothers Bikky; it’s the way he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any/any, sharing the last chocolate in the box.,’ at fic_promptly.

There was only one sensible thing to do on a cold, wet Sunday afternoon like this one; laze in front of the TV watching movies. Bikky and Carol were sprawled on the floor while Dee and Ryo snuggled together at one end of the sofa. Bikky wasn’t too happy about that, but he couldn’t really object as they were now officially a couple, and anyway, Carol thought they were cute.

They’d all had dinner together earlier, enjoying Ryo’s excellent cooking, but that had been hours ago so Ryo had got out the last box of chocolates left over from Christmas and was sharing them around. Four people and twenty-five chocolates didn’t quite work though, and when they got to the last one, Dee grabbed it.

“Share it with me,” he urged Ryo.

“What d’you mean?” Ryo looked at his lover with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Like this.” Dee stuck one end of the chocolate between his teeth and leant towards Ryo.

“Um…” A faint blush slowly spread across Ryo’s cheeks, but after a quick glance at the kids, who seemed to be engrossed in the movie, he leant across the few inches between them and after a few false starts, managed to get a grip on the other end of the chocolate, biting down, his mouth flooding with the taste of chocolate, caramel, and a hint of Dee.

Slipping an arm around Ryo to keep him from pulling away, Dee turned the chocolate sharing into a deep kiss, licking lingering traces of the candy from Ryo’s lips and chasing the sweet flavour into his lover’s mouth. “Mmmmm, tasty!” He winked at Ryo as he pulled away.

The moment was abruptly spoiled by a loud voice.

“Ewwww! That’s just gross! Plus it’s a waste of perfectly good candy.” Bikky was staring at the two men, looking both horrified and disgusted.

Carol, who had been gazing dreamily at the pair, turned to glare at her boyfriend, arms folded across her chest. “Well I think it’s sweet and romantic. Are you saying you wouldn’t share a chocolate like that with me?”

“’Course I would, but that’s different, you’re a girl! They’re both guys, and they’re old! Grown-ups shouldn’t do stuff like that.”

“News flash, kiddo,” Dee broke in, smirking down at Bikky. “Grown-ups get up to that kind of stuff all the time, because we’re old enough to. You’re still too young, it’ll be a few more years before you’re of legal age. You won’t think it’s so gross then.”

Blushing furiously, Ryo extricated himself from Dee’s arms, mumbling something about making coffee, and fled to the safety of his kitchen.

“Now see what you’ve done with your complaining?” Dee scowled at Bikky and followed Ryo into the next room, leaning on the counter beside the coffeemaker. “You okay, babe?”

“I’m fine.”

“There’s no need to get embarrassed, we were only sharin’ a chocolate.”

“And kissing.”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with that. Bikky will just have to get used to it.”

“I know.” Ryo sighed. “I just feel awkward, kissing you when he’s watching. I wish he’d accept that we’re together now.”

“He will; give him time, he just doesn’t like sharin’ you. Never has, especially not with me.” Dee took the mug from Ryo’s hand, setting it down out of the way, and turned Ryo around, pressing him back against the counter. “This is your home and you’re the adult. Bikky doesn’t get to tell you what you can and can’t do here. Am I right?”

Ryo nodded. “I guess so.”

“Good.” Dee pulled Ryo close and kissed him thoroughly. “Yum! You still taste of chocolate!”

“Dee!” Ryo couldn’t help laughing.

“Next time there are chocolates though, we won’t share ‘em with the ungrateful kids. We’ll eat ‘em all ourselves, in private. Preferably naked. We can lick ‘em off each other.” 

How Dee kept a straight face while saying that was beyond Ryo. The blush that had been fading returned full force. “Oh God! Dee, don’t say things like that!” Ryo hid his face against Dee’s shoulder. “You’re impossible; you’ll be the death of me!”

Dee kissed the top of his head. “But you love me anyway.”

Lifting his head, Ryo smiled at Dee. “Yes, I do.” Titling his head to the side, he leaned in and kissed Dee.

In the living room, Bikky rolled his eyes. “They’re at it again! Don’t they ever stop?”

“They’re in love,” Carol said softly. “Can’t you just be happy for them instead of complaining all the time?”

Bikky sighed. He couldn’t deny Carol anything. “I suppose.”

Carol smiled at him. “Good. C’mon, let’s go listen to music in your room.” She smiled teasingly. “I’ve got a candy bar in my bag if you wanna share it with me…”

That was an offer Bikky had no intention of refusing. At fourteen and seventeen, he and Carol might not quite be classed as grown-ups yet, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still have their own fun. What Ryo didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

The End


End file.
